Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Goron Mines
Summary Thrall navigates the scorching depths of the Goron Mines, nearly getting roasted countless times. Along the way, he meets the other three Goron Elders, who give him pieces of the Boss Key, and a crazy Goron responsible for protecting a sacred weapon once wielded by a Hero. Then he saves the Gorons' patriarch from an evil power and gains the second Fused Shadow. Oh, yeah. And he finally gets a ranged weapon that doesn't suck. Through the Fire and Flames (No, that's actually where we're going; for about 90% of this damn place, at least. But still, DragonForce FTW!!!) Why do the Gorons have to live in a volcano? Alright, I'm gonna say a few things about this place right now: # Instead of bottomless pits, the Mines have lakes of magma. What's the difference? A pit takes away one Heart if you fall into it, but magma takes away two. Watch your step. # Keep your Hylian Shield equipped. I won't even say why; you should already know. # Sometimes, spouts of lava/fire come out of the magma pools. These things hurt, and they usually show up at gaps you need to jump over; don't jump into 'em. They go off at regular intervals, so if you need to you can watch them for a bit. # Keep your Iron Boots ready. There's a lot of things you need the weight for, but they also have a... "special" use in some places. Now that that's out of the way, let's get started. There's a bunch of platforms over a bunch of magma, with fire spouts shooting between the gaps; make your way to a caged walkway on the other side. Inside the walkway, smash some wooden boards that are blocking your path. But wait, we can't get much farther; a giant fire spout is shooting out of the wall. Go back to just before the boards and look for a pressure switch; stand on this with the Iron Boots to put out the fire. Once you regain control, take the boots off and run past the fire spout; you don't have much time, so hurry. After this spout is another set of boards, and another fire spout. Break the boards, step on the nearby switch (not the first one, there's a second one on this side of the first spout), and rush past the spout. Then, quickly turn around and jump to a ledge with some pots on it (the spout covers the gap you need to jump, so move). Turn right and wait for a strange creature to pop out of the magma; this is a Fire Toadpoli. Target it and wait for it to spit a rock at you; when it does, use a Shield Attack to send the rock back and kill it. Climb the nearby ladder; ahead of you, across a couple gaps, is a chest. Watch out for the Torch Slug next to the chest (just slash it), then open the chest for 20 Rupees. Hop across a couple more gaps to the right to reach a ledge; for now, head to the right on this ledge. Run towards the fire spout until another Torch Slug drops from the ceiling and kill it. Now that he's taken care of, run back the other way (watch out for more Torch Slugs!) and look for another pressure switch at the end. Stomp it, then rush all the way brack to where the fire plume was; jump the gap and go around the corner. Finally, go along the walkway until you see a large red platform next to a big gate. The "platform" is nothing more than a fancy pressure switch; just jump to it, slip on the Iron Boots, and push the switch down until the gate opens, revealing a door. That door... leads to the second room. Oh, joy... * If you made it through this room just fine, you shouldn't have much trouble with the rest of this hellhole. (Actually, this is one of my favorite dungeons in the Zelda series) Don't be overwhelmed by the size of the next room; it's actually pretty straightforward. Move up the metal walkway (why doesn't it melt when it's in a volcano?) to the octagonal platform, and hang a right (either take the ramp, or, if you're feeling lucky, just jump straight down to the platform). Down here, we have some pots and barrels (with Rupees and Hearts inside), and some Bulblins guarding... a chest! Finally, we're getting to the good stuff! Wipe out the green guys and pop open the chest for a Small Key. Take the ramp back up to the walkway and head the only way we haven't gone yet (from the top of the ramp, this'd be straight ahead). Keep going until you run into some gaps with rotating platforms (they're set up kinda like this: starting ledge, rotating platform, middle ledge, rotating platform, end ledge). Wait until the rotating platforms are almost level, then quickly jump on and to the other side. Once you've crossed the gaps, keep going and head through the locked door. Oh, goodie, more magma with fire spouts... Head along the path, then deal with the Dodongo (the greenish gecko-thing; attack its tail). Make your way to the northwest corner of the room, dealing with the Dodongos along the way (ignore the tunnel you pass for now). In the room's northwest corner, find a handle attached to a chain near the light-colored wall. Grab this and pull it away from the wall; this pulls another wall blocking your path out of the way. Pull it all the way out, then watch the fire plumes through the metal grate to the left. After they've been active for about three seconds, let go of the handle and rush across the gaps to that tunnel you just passed, then go through the door. * Try to hurry, but don't go so fast you end up jumping into the magma by mistake. You have plenty of time as long as you pull the handle all the way out. An awesome new use for the Iron Boots Wait, there's water in here? Okay, then... There's a metal grate blocking our path on the surface, so that means we should probably go under it. Dive into the water and slip the Boots on. You sink to the bottom, where there's a gap in the grate. Oh, and there's a switch on the other side; let's push it! Walk over to it (don't worry, you've got more than enough air) and step on- WHOA! Did that beam just pull us up to the ceiling?! And we're walking upside down on the ceiling now?! * Yeah, apparently Nintendo thought that the Iron Boots needed to do something other than make you heavier. Now, they stick to magnetic surfaces. Slowly move along the magnetic section of the ceiling until you're upright again, then (ONCE YOU'RE SURE YOU'RE ON SAFE GROUND) take the Boots off and head through the door. Is that a sumo ring in the center of this room? And what's that standing on... wow, that is one tiny Goron... Say hello to Gor Amito, another one of the Goron Elders. Talk to him to hear him say some stuff, and he gives you a- wait, a Key ''Shard? * Yeah, the Elders thought it would be a good idea to break the '''Big Key' into three pieces. Just a lame excuse to make us search through the whole f***ing dungeon to get what we need to reach the Boss. You know what? There's two chests in here. Just for giving us a piece of the Big Key instead of the whole thing, we're going to steal his stuff: the Dungeon Map and 20 Rupees! Climb up the ladder in here and head along the walkway to the next door. Wait, was that pot just moving? Where have we seen this before? Pick it up and... Ooccoo pops out! Take her and head out the door. We're back in the room with the pool of water; slip on the Boots and walk to the magnetic walls. Once you've attached to it, start heading for the other side of the room. There's some Torch Slugs on the way; just slash 'em. Head out the door to end up back in the room where we first fought some Dodongos. Stomp on the switch directly ahead to activate another magnetic beam. Now we have to get through a maze on the ceiling. *Make your way to an alcove in the northeast corner of the room (you can kind of see the path of the magnetic sections on the room's map) and drop onto the ledge. Over here is a chest with a Piece of Heart! ' Piece of Heart Total: 7/45' Walk onto the magnetic section of the floor and walk back up to the ceiling. From here, make your way across the ceiling to a ledge on the west side (move between the torches to make sure you land on the ledge). Head through this door to end up back in that massive room where we got the first Key. And somehow, we're still on the first floor... Head forward and deal with the squad of Bulblins, then look for another pressure switch. This one activates a magnetic crane, which moves between the lower entrance to this room (a good shortcut if you have to stop playing in the middle of the dungeon for some reason), the platform you're on now, and a higher ledge. Keep the Boots on and wait for the crane to take you up to the higher ledge. There's a couple more Bulblins up here, but there's also some Fire Keese (hit them with the Gale Boomerang, then slash them when it comes back). And there's another switch, which activates another magnetic crane. Ride it to the next ledge up, optionally deal with the Bulblins, and head through the door. We have more water in this room, and there's Red Tektites floating on it. Kill them (preferably with Spin Attacks, which one-shot 'em), then jump into the water and swim over to the underwater chest. Put on the Boots, open the chest for a Small Key, then take the Boots off. Swim over to the metal grate on the other side of the room. Put your Boots back on, push the block covering a gap in the grate, and resurface on the other side. Pull yourself out of the water and stomp on the nearby switch, which creates yet another magnetic beam. Step into it and walk along the ceiling back towards the switch; go past the switch to the wall, and drop down to the ledge. Go along this ledge to find another switch; push it to... that beam's coming out of the wall on the other side of the room. Walk onto the grate next to the switch and jump towards the beam; as you fall, put on the Boots to have the beam pull you to the far wall. Move to the other end of the magnetic section of the wall, and drop onto the ledge. There's a switch on the ledge, but don't hit it yet. First, open the chest for 20 Rupees. Now, hit the switch and try to quickly jump to the ledge below you. The switch opens a gate on this ledge, but it's not open for long! Rush through it as fast as you can and deal with some more Bulblins on the other side of the gate. * Locate the magnetic section on the left wall and start walking up it. At the top, take a left, go to the end, and drop down to a ledge with a chest. In the chest is the Mines' second Piece of Heart. ' Piece of Heart Total: 8/45 ' Drop down to the floor and go back up the wall, but go right this time. Drop to the ledge and run along it until you come to a rope; cut it to lower a bridge to the door. Drop down onto the bridge (watch out for the pair of Beamos) and head through the door. The second Key Shard and a new toy Oh look, another huge room. And this one's not a flaming deathtrap. But there are some Bulblin archers off in the distance on an unreachable ledge... oh well, we'll deal with them later. For now, start heading up the walkway; go left at the first split (the path to the right leads to a dead end), then right at the second. Run past a Beamos and find a chest tucked away in a corner; there's a Small Key inside. Go back to the walkway and dive into the water; search for some breakable boards underwater, then slip on the Iron Boots and break 'em to reveal a chest with a purple Rupee, which is worth 50 Rupees. Resurface and look for a wooden platform with a ladder leading back up to the walkway. On the walkway, head east to the locked door and head through it. Jump across another rotating platform, head up a ramp and... whoa, that is one big rotating platform... Fortunately, there's magnetic sections on the platform; one side has three sections, while the other has a single, larger section. Wait until the platform is almost level with the three-plated side facing up, then run as far as you can onto the platform and put the Boots on when it starts to rotate; when you're upright again, take the Boots off and rush to the other end of the bridge. Now that that's over, head through the door. Oh, look, it's another sumo arena. And there's an old Goron sitting on it. Enter Goron Elder #3; aka, Gor Ebizo. Let's talk to him and get the next Key Shard. Two down, one to go... * Open the chest on the platform behind him for 10 Rupees. Climb the ladder in his room and head through the upper door, where we end up back in the last room. Slap the Boots on once again and trudge along the magnetic wall to the left; once you reach the room's southeast corner, drop from the wall (do it too early, and you'll have to go back across the rotating platforms, through Gor Ebizo's rooms, and across the wall again). Pop open a nearby chest for 10 Rupees, then head for the door on this ledge. Okay, the door just got barred shut, locking us in a big room with a giant lake of magma and a big magnetic platform in the middle. There's only one thing you can do in situations like this (no matter how stupid of an idea it is): head to the middle of the room. As soon as you step on the plat- Whoa, that is one big Goron! He stands up and starts saying that a human has no business in the Mines, and that he's sworn to protect the "sacred treasure". Hold on, there, big guy, can't we talk about this? Apparently not, because he jumps onto the platform, breaking the chains holding it in the air. The platform falls into the magma and starts rocking (and it's also slippery for some reason), and the big Goron starts attacking. This is the miniboss of the Goron Mines: Dangoro. First, get close to Dangoro. Put the Iron Boots on, block his minor attacks, and wait for him to wind up for a big punch; when he does this, slash away until he curls into a ball and tries to roll into you. When he starts rolling, grab him like you grabbed the other Gorons on the way up Death Mountain and try to throw him into the magma. You want to be kinda close to the edge, though; he's got metallic armor, which helps him stay on the platform if you're too far from the edge. Throw Dangoro into the magma, and he'll bounce around yelping for a few seconds (how the hell does he bounce on magma?) before landing back on the platform. Repeat this strategy two more times to defeat him. He realizes that you're actually trying to help, raises the magma level in the room (...HOW?!), and unbars the doors. Head through the door that you haven't gone through yet; there's something awesome on the other side. Straight ahead is a chest: open it for... the ' Hero's Bow'!!! Unlike the Slingshot, the Bow is highly accurate, has great range, and packs quite a punch. You can only hold up to 30 Arrows at a time, though, so it pays to make every shot count. Finishing the Big Key and reaching the Boss Behind the chest is another drawbridge, only this time there's no magnetic walls to get us up to the ropes. Bring out the Bow and shoot the ropes to lower the bridge. Cross it (watch out for a falling Torch Slug) to end up in a larger room with several alcoves being blocked off by inactive Beamos. Run to the opposite end of the room and down a short hallway to activate the Beamos. But you also turned on the other ones! Back up to the entrance of this hall, then pull out the Bow. From here, you can get a clear shot at all of the Beamos; shoot the pink crystals near the top to defeat them. Once defeated, they can be pushed and pulled; pull them out to access the alcoves, which have pots and barrels with Rupees, Hearts, and Arrows. Some of the alcoves have Torch Slugs that drop from the ceiling, and the central one on the east side of the room has a chest holding the Compass. Finally, go through the door to the west to end up in the final Elder's room. This is Gor Liggs, and apparently he's psychic. Cool. Anyway, he forks over the last Key Shard, and we finally have the entire Big Key! That is one fancy key... * Grab the 50 Rupees out of the chest in here before you go. Leave his room (there's only one way out, and that's the way we came in) and go to the north end of the room with the Beamos. Pull this Beamos out and go through the door behind it to end up in a big cavern. Head forward (watch out for Fire Keese) and roll into the metal gate to knock it over (Thrall must have one pretty thick skull). Hop across a gap, then bring out the Bow. You need to jump over more gaps, but a group of Torch Slugs is hanging over every platform you need to jump to. And yes, they will knock you off into the magma if you try to jump without killing them. Snipe as many Slugs as you can (they drop a lot of arrows, so you might wanna use your Boomerang to pick those up), then head to the gap leading to a platform with Dodongos on it. Shoot their tails until they die, then jump across the gaps until you reach a long ledge. Follow the ledge until you reach the end (ignore the gate for now), and use the Iron Boots to activate a switch. It turns on a magnetic beam that pulls you to the ceiling; walk until you run into another Dodongo; how the hell are we supposed to hit a Dodongo's tail when we're moving this slow?! Easy: Don't shoot the tail. When it's inhaling (read: Getting ready to burn your ass), shoot an arrow down its throat. One shot, one kill. Look towards the wall to see a crystal switch in an alcove; shoot it to unbar the door below you, then quickly drop down and head through it. We're back in that giant room with the cranes again, just higher up. Jump a gap to the left and open a chest for 50 Rupees, then jump back across and shoot the ropes holding up a bridge. * How much money did we get from chests in this place? Well, if you've opened all the chests up to this point, you should have 230 Rupees (plus whatever you had at the start and anything from pots or enemies). The next dungeon with that kinda cash is the seventh one. Step on another switch to activate yet another crane, which takes you down to the last section of the room we were in. Head through the door; it's time to finish this place. We're back in that water-filled room with all the magnets and Tektites... wait, where are the Tektites? The game replaced 'em with Water Toadpolis. Fortunately, they're just like the Fire Toadpoli from the first room (only they like water); Shield Attack the rocks they spit at you. Kill both of them, then stand next to the gate and shoot the crystal switch on the ledge above you; no more having to run all over the room to open one gate! Go through, kill the Bulblins and Beamos, and head through the door. We're back in the big room with the wooden walkways and Bulblin archers. This time, we can kill them. Make your way along the walkways, sniping Bulblins as you go. At the second fork, go left and kill the Beamos, then pull it out to reveal a tunnel; go through to end up on a higher ledge. There's some more Bulblins on a far ledge, but don't shoot them; instead, shoot the barrels behind them. The barrels explode, killing both Bulblins. * You probably noticed a piece of metal grating behind the group of three Bulblins on the north side of the room, and that the Compass says there's a chest over there. The chest has 50 Rupees in it, but you can't reach it without the item from the third dungeon. I never came back for it (they practically throw money at you later in the game), but whether you do is your choice. Head forward and look for another pressure switch; step on it to activate another crane. Jump to the ledge that the crane moves over, then put the Boots on and stick to it (I wonder if Thrall ever gets dizzy from being upside-down so much...). Bring out the Bow and shoot a rope holding up a bridge; when the crane moves back over it, drop down. * Don't go through the nearby door just yet; instead, jump to the nearby wooden platform and run to the right to find a bunch of crates and pots. Inside them are Arrows, Hearts, and a Fairy! Backtrack to the door and go through. Go to the railing and start sniping Bulblins (one arrow = death for them); I highly recommend shooting the archers first, since they can shoot back! When they're all gone, look at the top of the bridge on the far side of the room and shoot the ropes to lower it. Now we can- Oh, crap. SEVEN Bulblins start coming down a ramp and crossing the bridge. Unfortunately for them, we have the Bow! Shoot them all, then head up the ramp. Smash the pots next to the pillars in this room if you need Hearts or Arrows, then unlock the Boss Room. Twilit Igniter Fyrus The Boss room is a big circular chamber with pillars around a big round magnetic plate in the center. And something's breathing in here; maybe it's that giant black figure chained up in the center. Suddenly, a jewel on the figure's forehead starts glowing, and it opens its eyes. It roars a few times before looking at the chains on its arms. Then it bursts into flame and rips the chains out of the wall. Apparently this is what the Gorons' patriarch was turned into when he touched the Fused Shadow (and he looks awesome). Unfortunately, he looks pretty pissed off... Back up to the wall so you have some room, then whip out the Bow. Aim up at the jewel on Fyrus' head, then shoot it to blind him. He starts walking around holding his forehead; put the Iron Boots on and grab one of the chains attached to his legs, then pull it back until he falls over. Now you have a chance to attack the jewel; take the Boots off, run over, and start slashing until he gets back up. When he gets up, position yourself in front of him while he's reigniting his flames and aim for his head. As soon as the jewel starts glowing again, shoot it. Then trip him again and attack the jewel. That's all there is to this fight: Shoot the jewel, knock him over, and attack the jewel. After three rounds, he's defeated. He thrashes around in pain, then the jewel explodes, leaving behind a Heart Container. More black pixel things burst out of Fyrus and form into the Fused Shadow, and Fyrus shrinks and falls to the floor. We have the Fused Shadow, a new Heart Container, and we saved Darbus! ' Heart Container Total: 6/20' Midna makes a Portal for us. Talk to Darbus if you want (he just goes on about how his head hurts and he can't remember anything), then go through the Portal. End of the Goron Mines <-- Back to Part 7 [[Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Part 9|On to Part 9 -->]] Category:Walkthroughs